The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists
The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists, directed by Roy Allen Smith and originally released direct-to-video on December 10, 1996, is the fourth film in the Land Before Time series. It was the last film in the series to be directed by Smith, and the last to feature any of the cast from the original The Land Before Time (1988), with voice actress Candace Hutson departing after voicing the main character Cera in this film. The plot of the movie involves a herd of longnecks, who are cousins of Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, paying a visit to the Great Valley, among them being a young female longneck named Ali, who befriends Littlefoot and leads him with the other main characters into her homeland, the Land of Mists, to search for a flower that will cure Littlefoot's grandfather of a recent illness. Although The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists remains one of the more popular Land Before Time films among fans of the series, it was received poorly by the critics, with most of them considering the plot and characters to be underdeveloped. Despite this, the movie received two Annie award nominations, and was re-released many times after its original video release. Plot Littlefoot notices a longneck herd entering the Great Valley, and informs hisgrandparents. They tell him that the longnecks are their cousins, and that they must go and greet them. As the Old One, the leader of the herd, tells the residents of the Great Valley that her herd has been migratory since a heavy rain period turned their old home into a marshland called "The Land of Mists", and became the home of many dangerous creatures, Littlefoot meets a longneck girl named Ali, and invites her to play. He introduces her to his friends, but as she is not used to associating with diverse species, she is afraid of them. Meanwhile, Grandpa Longneck falls ill, and the Old One notes that the illness is lethal unless the victim eats the petals of the "Night Flower", a flower which can only be found in the Land of Mists. Though Littlefoot is warned that the journey is too dangerous, he feels determined to save his grandfather, and asks Ali to take him there. She agrees, on the condition that the other children do not come; they will slow them down. As the two of them make their way, they pass through a cave, and a sudden earthshake (earthquake) causes a wall of rocks to crash down, separating them. Ali decides the others will have to help her free Littlefoot, and runs off to get them. Littlefoot, in the meantime, tries to find a way out, and meets an old Archelon named Archie, who offers to help him dig through the rocks. They are interrupted by aSharp Beak (Ichthyornis) and a Belly Dragger (Deinosuchus) named Ichy and Dil, who have their minds set to eat them. Whilst Ichy and Dil give Archie and Littlefoot chase, Ali and the others dig at the wall from the other side. AfterCera (who initially refused to join out of spite for Ali) joins them, they are able to free Littlefoot and Archie, and knock Ichy and Dil out. Littlefoot explains to them what happened, and the Night Flower is mentioned. Archie shows them a way to the Land of Mists, and gives them a reminder to stay close together, for defence. In the Land of Mists, Cera becomes separated from the group, who seek help from a mammal Ducky names "Tickles" (for his fur) to find her. Cera falls into a river, and is soon pursued by Ichy and Dil. Ali saves Cera and distracts the predators, after which Cera softens towards Ali, and Ali explains her prejudiced behaviour. When the seven stop for the night, they find that they are in a field of Night Flowers, and quickly stock up on them. As they make their way home, Dil and Ichy attack them one more time. During the chase, Ducky falls into a river and Spike calls out her name, whilst Petrie rescues her from the predators. Ichy and Dil get into an argument when Dil mistakes Ichy for Ducky and nearly eats him, after which they dismiss each other. Dil flings Ichy off, but soon calls for him when a Plesiosaur gives her chase. Meanwhile, the children say goodbye to Tickles, and head home. They give Grandpa Longneck the blossoms, and he gets better upon eating them. Ali's herd then leaves, and the narrator concludes that Littlefoot and the others will meet Ali again one day. Cast The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists is the last of the Land Before Time films in which Linda Gary provides Grandma Longneck's voice, as she died shortly after the movie was filmed. This is the last movie in the series to featured Candace Hutson in the role of Cera, and therefore marks the last film in the series to feature any of the cast from the original film, The Land Before Time. This is also the last film in which Scott McAfee voices Littlefoot and Heather Hogan voices Ducky. * John Ingle as the Narrator * Scott McAfee as Littlefoot * Candace Hutson as Cera * Heather Hogan as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Ichy * Rob Paulsen as Spike * Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck * Linda Gary as Grandma Longneck * Carol Bruce as the Old One * Juliana Hansen as Ali * Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother/Dil * Charles Durning as Archie * Frank Welker as Tickles/Pliosaur/Dil's growls/Sharptooth/Sharptooth Swimmer Music Songs The songs are written by Leslie Bricusse. * Grandma's Lullaby * Who Needs You? * It Takes All Sorts Soundtrack * Genesis B * The Longnecks * Longneck's Story * Ali * Sharptooth And The Earthquake * Where's Littlefoot * The Attack * Land of Mists * Ichy & Dil * The Nightflower Trivia * On the VHS cover for the film, Dil and Ichy are on a high cliff watching Littlefoot and the gang. Ichy is holding a tiny pair of binoculars, which most likely do not exist in the Land Before Time universe. However, this may have just been a joke. * The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists appears to be occurring long after The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, during which time the damage caused thereby has entirely healed. Grandpa Longneck mentions when the Old One asks if their land has "changed" that the Great Valley is in perfect order. * Topps, Cera's father, appears briefly in the crowd scene when the migrating Longneck herd arrives, but has no lines in this film. Littlefoot's grandparents are the only grownup family members of the main characters that play roles in this film. * In the Finnish dub of this film Dil's gender seems to be male rather than female, since the character's Finnish voice is clearly masculine. This remains unconfirmed, however, because the Finnish word "hän" means both "him" and "her"; there being no objective pronoun in the language which specifically refers to a male or a female. Similarly, in the Spannish dub of the movie the Old One is given a male voice. * Ozzy & Strut, the Struthiomimus brothers from The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, might be part of the Struthiomimus herd seen stampeding in the Land of Mists. * This was the first movie in The Land Before Time franchise in which Spike speaks out loud, although in the Finnish dub of the original The Land Before Time he utters the single word "ruokaa", meaning "food" in English. * Cera's niece and nephew, Dinah & Dana appear in one of the games in the "Extras" section on the DVD for this film, although they do not make their debut in the film series until the sixth installment, The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock. * This is the third film in which Littlefoot cries. * This is the first film in which Grandma Longneck cries. * Bigmouth Belly Dragger is a green Deinosuchus. * Sharp Beak Friend is a light blue, black and white Ichthyornis. * The Pachycephalosaur fight is similar to the Bull Moose fight from Balto III: Wings of Change because when the first Moose said,"Are you talking to me?" is very similar to the first Pachycephalosaur and the 2nd moose said,"Hey, Lie-brain! You're standing on my turf!" is very similar to the 2nd Pachycephalosaur. * As the Old One explains how the Land of Mists came to be, a crocodile similar to Dil is seen attacking a Longneck, barely missing biting its tail. This is most likely foreshadow to Dil's appearance and might explain her location within the cave, which would lead to her future partnering with Ichy. * This is the last film where original sequel actors, Scott McAfee, Candace Hutson and Heather Hogan would voice their roles as they're voices were going deeper as they aged. However a Land Before Time fan had discovered how the actors would have sounded two years later, if test pitched, Candance Hutson would likely keep her role as Cera than her sucessor and current actor, Anndi McAfee (despite her voice making Cera's voice sound older regardless). * This is also the last film where Linda Gray voices Grandma Longneck. * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists may have been based on Bob The Builder. Goofs * Continuity: As Ali turns to say "goodbye" to Littlefoot and his friends, her eyes have the same color asLittlefoot's, whereas they had differed throughout most of the film. * In that same scene, when Ducky states "And we will miss you, very very much. We will. But Spike talks now, so he can tell you for himself." Spike's lower jaw switches from green to yellow multiple times. * On the original VHS cover, Ichy is seen holding a pair of binoculars, in which is an actual fact that binoculars weren't invented until the time of humans. * During Dil and Ichy's musical argument (Who Needs You?), Ichy sings, "I need you like a cold in July." There is no lunar calendar system in the Land Before Time universe; by that line of reasoning, July and other months should not have been mentioned. Nor, in puristic terms, should have been such references as to a cold (which is a virus and therefore presumably unknown to dinosaurs and their close relations), and the use of the word "Sun", which is nearly always replaced in the Land Before Time series by the epithet "Bright Circle". The word "sun" is also used again in "It Takes All Sorts" and "Big Water". * In "It Takes All Sorts", a microphone with a pole is shown in one shot, despite the fact that this film is just animated. * When Cera arrives at the rockslide to help save Littlefoot, Spike's eye color briefly changes to yellow and red. Character debuts * One-off characters: ** Ali's Mother ** Dil ** Ichy ** Archie ** Tickles * Recurring characters: ** Ali ** The Old One * Species debuts: ** Deinosuchus ** Dryosaurus ** Hydrotherosaurus ** Hylaeosaurus ** Ichthyornis ** Mosasaurus ** Scutellosaurus ** Othnielia Category:1996 films Category:Animated films Category:Films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about dinosaurs